Chance Encounters
by Blue957
Summary: Various chance encounters between Hermione and Snape that take place after the war. Their intelligence challenges the other but will it bring them closer or tear them apart over time?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione smiled to herself as she sat on a cot in the Great Hall. It was done, the war was over. Voldemort had been defeated. She had missed the final battle. All her attention had been on getting Professor Snape to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey to treat him. The man that had sacrificed his life, his time during two wars to help the Light win. Now he was in a coma but would recover.

Two months later Hermione stepped out of the airport in Australia. It was time for her to find her parents. All she had to go on was that they lived in a small country town. That was the only bit of information she had found on them. Looking down at the map in her hand she began making her way to the hotel she was staying at. That was where she would set up her base of operations so to speak, while she searched for her parents. Still she did not know what would happen when she found them. Would they be angry at her? Happy to see her?

It took two weeks until she found Sandra and Peter Barsmith. That was who her parents believed themselves to be. They had set up a small dental practice in a town two hours away from Sydney. Why the town was named after a piece of fruit she did not know. Finally though she got them alone long enough to restore their memories.

"Please mum, dad you have to understand I only did it to keep you two safe!"

"Keep us safe? We know nothing of this life of yours Hermione. How could you be keeping us safe? How do we know that you haven't put us under any other spells?"

The ranting of her mother was broken off when her father stood and spoke. "I think it best that you leave Hermione. We cannot trust you anymore."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at her parents. Surely they were not suggesting what she thought. One look at both of them made her realize that they were though. Nodding her head she turned and walked out the door. With a deep breath she turned and disapparated. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a forest. Crumbling to the ground she cried, her parents did not want to see her anymore. She had done what was right at the time to protect them.

Severus Snape paused in picking ingredients for potions when the sound of a person disapparating reverberated through the trees. Following the noise he paused behind a tree. A figure huddled on the ground, the pose telling him that they were crying. He immediately knew who it was. There was only one person in the world with that hair. Hermione Granger. He had not seen her since the final battle. Not since she was covered in blood and dirt, and walking out of the hospital wing. He had been partially conscious on the journey from the Shrieking Shack to Hogwarts.

Now he stood watching as she cried. It was unclear to him on what he should do in this situation. While teaching he could have easily told her to take her concerns somewhere or to someone else, but neither of them were there anymore. Oh he had had to deal with women crying before, it was one thing that came with being head of Slytherin. However those times he knew what had made them upset and what to say to rectify the situation. Taking a deep breath he slowly approached her.

"Miss Granger?"

After getting no response from her he placed his hand on her shoulder and tried something a little different.

"Hermione?"

Startled brown eyes rose to meet his as he crouched down next to her. Without saying a word she buried her face against him and continued to cry. Her hands clutching the front of his shirt. Blinking in shock he stared down at her. Slowly he brought one hand up and rested it against her back, the other now stroking her head.

"Hush, it's alright. Stop your tears."

By the time he had managed to get her to calm down the sun had set considerably. He would not be collecting the rest of the ingredients now. Letting out a sigh he rose to his feet. His hand stretched downwards and he pulled Hermione to her feet. She did not say a word but gave him a questioning look. It amazed him that she hadn't started asking questions.

"We shall go back to my cabin. There you can rest for the night. It is not a good idea for you to be travelling in your state."

The only response he received was a nod of her head. Grabbing his bag from the ground he led the way through the trees. It only took ten minutes to reach his home. After opening the door he let her enter first. It was made of wood that he had cut down in the area for the cabin to be placed as well as the gardens at the back.

Inside the main room was a long lounge, fireplace, desk, and the walls covered with bookshelves. A small coffee table sat in front of the lounge. To the right was the kitchen. The left had two doors, both of which were open to reveal the bedroom and bathroom.

Flicking his hand to the fireplace it ignited. Hermione immediately moved over to its warmth as Severus went to the kitchen and began making a pot of tea. Once it was ready he placed a variety of biscuits on the tray and took it over to the coffee table. Sitting on the lounge he poured himself a cup of tea and added sugar.

"How did you come to find these woods Miss Granger?"

"I do not know sir. I disapparated from a place in Australia where my parents are now living after I restored their memories."

"You did not wish to remain with them?"

"They do not want me."

"I see. Would you like some dinner?"

"No thank you, I simply wish to sleep."

Nodding his head Severus led her to the bedroom and transfigured a set of clothes for her to sleep in for the night. After he had finished his tea he went to the desk and sat down. Minerva had written to him again because he had not replied quickly enough to her last letter. Taking out his parchment, ink and a quill he began penning a letter to the current Headmistress of Hogwarts. The two had remained in contact since he had left the school. Once a month she would ask him to reconsider his decision to leave, his reply was always the same. He would let her know if he wished to return.

By the time Hermione awoke in the morning Severus was gone. Carefully folding the clothes up and making the bed she stepped out of the cabin and concentrated on an alley not far from the Leaky Cauldron to go to. She would have liked to thank him for his hospitality for the night but a letter would have to suffice.


	2. Chapter 2

It had now been just over a year since that night Severus found Hermione in the woods. Today he was at the train station, having just come into the city from the little town near his house. He could have apparated here but had wanted to enjoy the ride on the train. He was walking up the stairs, his thoughts on the witch when someone ran into him.

Looking down at the person on the ground with books and papers scattered he recognised it to be the young woman of his thoughts. Without saying a word he bent down and helped her to pick up all her items. She took them off him then looked up and smiled.

"Hello Professor."

"Miss Granger, you seem to be in a better state than last time."

Just as she was about to reply a voice spoke over the speakers announcing that train 147 would be late by an hour. Hermione looked to the Professor who did not say anything.

"Well I now have an hour spare. Would you like to get some coffee?"

Her suggestion startled him for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. This was the last thing he would have expected to happen today. Together they walked out of the station and down the street. Severus led the way into a small cafe and picked a booth away from the few other patrons.

They had only been there for a minute or two when a waitress came over and asked what they would like. Once their orders were given Hermione turned to Severus and asked the question she had been wondering since running into him.

"What brings you into London Professor?"

"I have some shopping to do before the school year starts. It can be hard to get time off once term begins."

"You're still teaching potions I take it?"

"Not still but yes I am." He paused as the waitress placed their drinks down.

"I took a year off from teaching last year. I needed the break and the school was still being rebuilt in parts. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Well after leaving your home I took my N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry and then went on to get a degree in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. It was difficult but certainly rewarding."

The two remained sitting there talking for the next forty-five minutes, until Hermione had to leave. Severus walked her to the train station and waited with her until her train arrived. She turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she got on the train. He watched her as she sat down and gave him a small wave, a blush on her cheeks. He rose his hand and waved as she left.

Shaking his head he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and putting his hands in his pockets he walked out of the station. A light smile playing on his face and he strolled down the busy streets of muggle London. It had been a chance meeting with the witch but he felt that he had rather enjoyed it.

After strolling through the streets he went into one of the bookshops and purchased some blank books for his notes. He was doing a lot more research now that he did not have two masters trying to control him.

Collecting everything he had set out for he went into a Chinese shop and got himself a discounted dish for dinner. Normally he liked to cook for himself but occasionally it was nice to treat himself to a meal as well. After he had returned home and eaten he headed into his living room and sat at the desk to begin a new train for a research project.

Hours had passed before Severus realized this fact and left the desk. Heading into the bathroom he took a long shower. Walking into the bedroom he cast a tempus charm. It was five in the afternoon. Quickly dressing in his pants and white undershirt he packed all his items away. Deftly his hands worked the buttons of his frock coat and he put his shrunken trunk in his pocket. Going out the front he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Minerva was going to kill him, he was late for the beginning of the year feast. Striding up the path to the front gates he turned and walked into the hall through the teachers entrance just as the food appeared on the tables. Moving quietly he took the only available seat at the end of the staff table. The sight of the person sitting next to him was a complete shock.


End file.
